greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 28 (Transcript)
Jack: Okay, my mom just found out that Stephen quit his 3rd job and she's freaking out. * Jennifer: '''You told me, for past 3 days you don't have to work. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah, I don't have to work because I've quit it. * '''Jennifer: '''You gotta find out, you gotta find out you quit in, a 3rd job, Stephen. * '''Stephen: '''Okay, I had other things I have to focus on them right now. * '''Jennifer: '''Why are you quitting these jobs now? * '''Stephen: '''Because their bull crap jobs everyone has a jerk and I don't like working there. * '''Jennifer: '''Every place you work. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. * '''Jennifer: Everybody's a jerk. * 'Stephen: '''Everybody you jerk. Even the girls. * '''Jennifer: '''They're all be working 20 hours a day. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. The girls are being mean to me then. * '''Jennifer: '''What about in class? * '''Stephen: '''What now? * '''Jennifer: '''Are you studying? Are you studying for your college? * '''Stephen: '''No, I'm not studying it. No. I don't need to. * '''Jennifer: '''Why? * '''Stephen: '''Cause I don't need to, cause I don't need to do freakin' myself. * '''Jennifer: '''So what are you doing? * '''Stephen: '''I'm getting my freakin' platinum rank! * '''Jennifer: '''No. We're not doing that. * '''Stephen: '''We did, no, why I don't wanna I'm doing that I don't doing that. * '''Jennifer: '''Is that a game? Is that a video game? * '''Stephen: '''Yes, please. * '''Jennifer: '''No. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. * '''Jennifer: '''We're not playing anymore. * '''Stephen: '''I need to do this! * '''Jennifer: '''You know what, you know what? It's over. (Jennifer comes in the living room to turn off the computer) * '''Stephen: '''No! Freakin' stop! * '''Jennifer: '''This is it, this is it. (Jennifer turns the power button off on the computer) * '''Stephen: '''Stop!! (accidentally falls down the computer chair) AAH!!! * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'Stephen: '''MOM!! He's been look at it! * '''Jennifer: '''Jack? * '''Stephen: '''I hurt my freakin' poor back! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god... * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, that's... * '''Stephen: '''No! Freakin' bull crap! * '''Jennifer: '''Leave him alone. You're done with the computer. * '''Stephen: '''NOOOOOO! STOP!! I was in the middle of doings! No! Oh, my god! * '''Jennifer: '''Shh! Now... * '''Stephen: '''Mom, I swear to break his camera. * '''Jennifer: '''Take him out. You're not messing with... (Stephen goes upstairs) Jack, that's enough. Shut it off! * '''Jack: '(Stephen goes to his brother's room) What are you doing? Stop!! (Stephen grabs his younger brother Jack's TV) Dude, let go of my TV! Seriously, what are you doing? * 'Stephen: '''I won't let go of it. * '''Jack: '''Dude, give me my TV back! * '''Stephen: '''STOP PLAYING WITH ME ON A STAIRS! * '''Jack: '''Eh, HA, HA, HA! Dude, seriously, give me, put my TV back! What are you doing?! (goes outside and trying to chase his older brother Stephen to grab his TV back) Dude, give me my... STOP!!! LET GO OF THE TV! * '''Stephen: '''I swear to god if you touch me one more time, I'm gonna throw it. * '''Jennifer: '''You know what? * '''Jack: '''Dude, put the TV down! * '''Jennifer: '''If you're gonna lose your car. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm not driving you. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care, I never go anywhere anyway. * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm not driving you. * '''Stephen: '''I LITERALLY NEVER GO ANYWHERE ANYWAY! It doesn't make a difference to me. * '''Jennifer: '''Going? * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''No!! * '''Jennifer: '''Don't do it! * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''If you don't turn off the camera I'm throwing the TV. * '''Jennifer: '''You know what, he can go... * '''Jack: '''The, the camera's already off. * '''Stephen: '''No, it's not your still holding it up, retard, who did like you. * '''Jack: '''I'm just holding it! * '''Stephen: '''If he doesn't turn off the camera, I'm throwing it. * '''Jack: '(tries to turn off the camera, but he lies) Alright, it's off. * 'Stephen: '''NO, IT'S NOT YOU'RE STILL FREAKIN' HOLDING! (starts throwing his brother's TV on a pavement and the TV breaks) * '''Jack: '''NO, STOP! OH, MY GOD! Oh, my god! Oh, my god. * '''Jennifer: '''The car is gone. * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god. * '''Stephen: '''Tell dad, I don't care. I'm upstairs and getting away. * '''Jack: '(seeing his mother goes back in the house) Wow. Category:Transcripts